justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ugly Beauty (​怪美的​)
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / to Black Lavender/Yellow/Metallic Blue (outlines) (Bridge) (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |kcal = |dura = 3:02 |pictos = 84 |nowc= UglyBeauty |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitrehttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0858.png |perf = Sophia Biza (P1) Shirley Henault(P2) Alexandra Poupin (P3) |from = album |nogm = 2 }}"Ugly Beauty ( )" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women in Greco-Roman fashion. They have a lime green outline. P1 P1 has long cyan frizzy hair, with a cyan band that contains golden circular attachments on her hair as well as a a golden circles above her band. She wears a flowing sleeveless purple toga with a diagonal cut on the lower area that leaves the lower left leg exposed. She also wears a yellow rope belt around her waist, golden bangles, and a pair of golden sandals. P2 P2 has a purple hair tied in a fishtail. Her laurel is designed with golden leaves that leave the front bare. She wears a yellow toga that wraps itself around the left side of her neck area, supported by a golden circular pin. The toga's lower part has open slits on both sides and the front central part of the skirt is thinner, revealing her legs as well as a pair of yellow shorts. She also wears a dark gold rope belt around her waist, golden bangles, and a pair of golden sandals. P3 P3 has pink hair, with two long braids in the front and the rest of her hair flowing. Her laurel is designed similar to a flower crown. She is wearing a cyan toga with an open slit on the right side. She also wears a gold rope belt around her waist, golden bangles, and a pair of golden sandals. During the bridge, the coaches turn completely black with golden shimmering outlines in their body, hair, belts, laurels and sandals. Their togas have their respective colors as their outlines. The coaches also have a golden outline. Uglybeauty coach 1.png|P1 Uglybeauty coach 2.png|P2 Uglybeauty coach 3.png|P3 Background The background takes place in an Ancient Greek courtyard, where it provides a view on a sea of fog as well as some structures on the side of the view. In the sky, clouds can be seen, slowly moving along, while there are islands in the farther view of the ocean. Various sparkly plants were growing and hanging around and white silk curtains is visible in some parts of the pillars. The plants also occasionally flash to the beat and rhythm of the music. The coaches are standing on top of a circular pattern, which glows to the beat to the music and its color depends on the time set. During the night, the sky is dark and features a moon shining below. The plants are darkened and the fog color is blue The circular pattern glow is colored blue. During the day, the sun slowly rises and the sky has orange and yellow gradient, reflecting on a sunrise. The plants became more visible, revealing their colors such as magenta, lavender, light blue and green. The ocean is replaced with an orange mist and the circular pattern glow is colored orange. At random parts of the routine, the arch slowly splits apart as well as with the structures on the side, revealing parts for the chorus. During the chorus, large seashells appear in a window formation, with parts of it glowing pink in the song's rhythm. At the second part of the chorus, the sky slowly turns its gradient to pink, peach and lavender (similar to sunset) and a very large seashell arises in front of the other seashells, colored black and etched with glowing light blue lines in decorative aesthetics. Parts of the seashell as well as some of its designs also flash to the beat of the music. The seashells slowly sink to the bottom before the verses will start in order, with the large seashell sinking the last. The same seashell appears before the bridge, but this time closer to the coaches and the etches have a flowing futuristic flow. During the bridge, the large seashell is superimposed and more details of the etches can be seen. The seashell also became more animated and occasionally changes color to the rhythm of the music. The courtyard and the plants completely turns black, with the sky became very dark and the fog and circular pattern glow turns pink. During the second part of the bridge, glitch-like effects can be seen on the seashell, following to the beat of the song. The top parts of the arch also started to flash glowing neon lines in pink, cyan and violet to the rhythm of the music as well. During the outro, the seashell shrinks, with the smaller seashells raising up again. The day version of the courtyard is used for the outro. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: Quickly throw your hands down before covering the right side of your face with your right hand. Uglybeauty gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Uglybeauty gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Girl Squad Trivia *''Ugly Beauty'' is the first song by Jolin Tsai in the main series. **Including Dancing Diva and Play, Ugly Beauty is Tsai s third song in the franchise. **Jolin Tsai is the third artist to have first appeared in an Asian spinoff game, after Hatsune Miku and BIGBANG, before appearing in the main series. *''Ugly Beauty'' is the second song with pictograms that glow in different colors that are not Gold Move pictograms. **This is most likely so the pictograms will not clash with the black background. *''Ugly Beauty'' is the second Chinese-language song in , as well as the second one in the main series, after My New Swag. *The promotional coaches show the coaches with different glove colors and slightly lighter color schemes. *The avatars have an early version of the coaches, which features different hair colors. **P1's avatar is later updated to have the correct hair color. *P1's avatar depicts the hair as wavy instead of being frizzy. *The routine uses modified versions of some moves from the official choreography of the song. *P3 s braids sometimes glitch to white. Gallery Game Files Uglybeauty cover generic.png|''Ugly Beauty ( )'' Uglybeauty cover albumcoach.png| album coach UglyBeauty 1351.png|P1 s avatar Uglybeauty p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar UglyBeauty 1352.png|P2 s avatar UglyBeauty 1353.png|P3 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Uglybeauty_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Uglybeauty instagram teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Uglybeauty youtuber teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube Stories) Others Uglybeauty_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Uglybeauty_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Uglybeauty thumbnail sa.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Southeast Asia) Uglybeauty_thumbnail_th.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Thailand) Videos Official Music Video 蔡依林 Jolin Tsai《怪美的 UGLY BEAUTY》Official Music Video Teasers Ugly Beauty - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ugly Beauty - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Ugly Beauty - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Jolin Tsai Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Alexandra Poupin Category:Shirley Henault Category:Sophia Biza